Heights
by PheonixFireBlack
Summary: Someone doesn't agree with heights. Another someone gets them on a rooftop and on a plane over the time span of a week. Let's hope that the seocnd someone has a good life insurance... Click. Read. Drop me a line.


Title - Heights By - PheonixFireBlack Summary - Someone doesn't agree with heights. Another someone gets them on a rooftop and on a plane over the time span of a week. Let's hope that the seocnd someone has a good life insurance... Click. Read. Drop me a line. Genre - Humor/Romance Category - School of Rock Feedback - Please? Criticism - Flame if you must, but I prefer constructive criticism. Disclaimer - The following are things that I do NOT own: Harry Potter, The OC, Radio Free Roscoe, Degrassi: The Next Generation, School of Rock, Earth, all the other planets, the universe...this list goes on and on, however, I'm starting to think that I'm running out of things to NOT own. *thinks* Then again, maybe not. I think the list is endless...we'll see...one day...we'll Aaaaalllll see. Dedication: To emily (mistressoftheuniverse) for helping me get my wheels turning on this one. Love ya, girl! Hope you like this one! Yeah...we were IMing and I couldn't figure out how to get this started and she mentioned at two story building or something and it was all gone from there. I had the perfect idea. Plus, we both said that it had to be--oh, wait...I can't tell you who...you'll have to read for that one. That information is only for Emily and I to know--and for all of you that are odd enough to read EVERYTHING I type--to find out in due time. Notes - Well...not much for this one. Some SERIOUS fun coming people! Get ready for it! That's all I have to say. Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Zack Mooneyham woke up to a familiar place. This was the place that he'd been waking up for the past four and a half years. If it wasn't familiar by now, he would have been worrying about himself. Zack glanced at the clock on the bedside table and groaned. "Three in the morning?" He muttered before groaning again. It would definitely be awhile before he fell back asleep. Oh well, sleep would come eventually. Just when he got settled again, he felt movement beside him. He frowned. "What the hell?" He whispered and glanced over his shoulder.  
  
"You awake, man?" someone whispered.  
  
"Freddy...I always wake up around this time. I've been telling you that for almost five years now...can't you get one simple thing through that thick head of yours?"  
  
"No." The blond said simply. He still had his hair cut short and it was usually spiked up. However, at the moment, his blond hair was very tousled.  
  
Zack smirked. He liked Freddy's hair when it was messed up and not so perfect; somehow, it just looked better that way.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You're all...smirky..." After a moment, Freddy frowned, "Wait...is that a word?"  
  
"Probably not. You like making words up, remember?"  
  
"Yeah...it's fun."  
  
Then...silence fell between them. It was strange for silence to envelop the two twenty year olds, but not when it was so early in the morning. At such an early hour, it was surprising that Freddy could make a coherent sentence. Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, Zack remembered something. He snapped his fingers and sat up. "Freddy!"  
  
"Ahh!" The blond almost fell out of the bed and his companion's shouting. "What the hell is it, Mooneyham?"  
  
Only one word escaped the brunette's mouth, "Eclipse."  
  
"The car?" Freddy sat up almost as quickly as Zack had moments ago, "Did something happen to the car, Zack?"  
  
Zack rolled his eyes. "No, Freddy, nothing happened to the car. Or, not...to my knowledge." He shook his head, "Anyway...I'm talking about the kind of eclipse when the sun and the moon overlap. It's tonight." He glanced at the clock, "If we hurry up, we might be able to see it."  
  
"Where do we have ta go?"  
  
"Rooftop. Not far, considering we're practically on the top floor of the complex."  
  
"No." Freddy said almost too quickly.  
  
Zack frowned, "Why not?"  
  
"Because..."  
  
"Uh...huh...that's not reason enough for me, Freddy. It never has been and you know it. Give me a plausible reason."  
  
"Be-cause...I don't feel like moving?" He said slowly.  
  
"Yes, that's reasonable...but only because it's coming from you." Zack was already standing up. "Come on, get your lazy ass up and let's go."  
  
"No." The blond repeated.  
  
"Ok...why? Now you're going to have to give me another reason..." Zack raised an eyebrow at Freddy. He was acting really strange all of the sudden.  
  
"'Cause...I don't wanna.""  
  
Zack rolled his eyes. "Fine...I'll go alone." He said, shrugging and pulling on his boxers.  
  
"No..." Freddy drew the word out and sighed, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Then you'll come?"  
  
"Or you'll stay..." Freddy suggested weakly, knowing this was a very Zack- sided argument and there was no way that he was going to win.  
  
"I'm going. Weather you come or not is up to you." With that, Zack headed toward the door.  
  
"Fine...I'll come and see your stupid sun-moon-lapse." Freddy reluctantly complied and sighed before throwing the sheets back and getting up. He slipped on his boxers and followed Zack out into the hallway and up the stairway to the rooftop.  
  
The two were about halfway up when Freddy stopped. Zack didn't hear him coming up and paused as well. He frowned and looked over his shoulder at the blond, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Enjoying the scenery?" Freddy suggested, though he knew that was one of the lamest things he could have ever come up with.  
  
"Scenery?" Zack said, very confused. "What...scenery? Freddy...walls! There are walls on either side of us. There is no scenery!" Zack gestured at the walls with his hands. "Good thing neither one of us has a fear of anything, huh? Like...claustrophobia or...you know, a fear of heights or something."  
  
"Heh...yeah..." Freddy muttered, sounding uncertain.  
  
Zack shook his head and started up again, "Come on."  
  
The two only had about a third of the stairway left when Freddy stopped again. Zack sighed and looked at him again. "Enjoying the scenery again, Jones?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what are you doing?"  
  
After a moment of hesitation, Freddy turned around, "I'm going back to the apartment." And he started back down the staircase.  
  
"Wait...what?" Zack was near shouting in his confusion. He started after his friend and caught him by the shoulder, "Freddy...what the hell is wrong with you tonight?"  
  
"Nothing...I just wanna go back to the apartment."  
  
"But...we're like there. Why don't you just come up the rest of the way and see the eclipse with me? Then we can go back down to the apartment. Honestly, it won't take but a few seconds."  
  
Freddy glanced over Zack's shoulder, knowing that the stairs only led up if followed in that direction. He shook his head and stood his ground. "No."  
  
"Freddy...what's going on? You're acting really..." Suddenly, Zack caught something in Freddy's eyes. Something that wasn't usually there. Something that Zack had never seen in Freddy's eyes....ever. "Strange..." He finished his earlier sentence with a frown. "What's going on?" He repeated.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing...is going on. I just...don't give a damn about the stupid eclipse anymore. I just--" Freddy made a few motions with his hands, as if they were to finish his sentence.  
  
Zack smirked and made Freddy look at him, "You're scared...aren't you?"  
  
"Wha--no! What's there to be scared of? It's just a...rooftop." Freddy said, hesitating before saying "rooftop".  
  
Zack couldn't help but smile at the way he had stumbled before he had said "rooftop."  
  
"What are you smiling about, Mooneyham?"  
  
"Never thought I'd see the day when Freddy Jones was finally scared of something." Zack chuckled a bit.  
  
"I'm not...scared! Ok? I just...don't care!"  
  
"Your not scared just as much as you don't still take riddlin everyday." Zack said.  
  
"I--" Freddy frowned, "What does my ADD have to do with anything?"  
  
"Well...you have it, right?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"That's the whole point."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Zack smirked. This was actually funny. Freddrick Alexander Jones was actually scared of something. In a way, this made him just a little bit more appealing to Zack. Freddy Jones finally had a recognizable weakness. And it just made him even cuter. "You're a nut, Freddy Jones."  
  
"You picked yourself a real winner, didn't you, Zack? A guy with ADD an pretty damn immense fear of heights."  
  
"Why didn't I know about this before?"  
  
"Huh?--Oh...well, I kinda didn't wanna tell ya cause...I dunno...I guess I thought you'd think I was just some guy with a kid's belief of height-fear or...something." Freddy looked kind of uncomfortable talking about this.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, Zack started back up the stairs, taking Freddy by the wrist and pulling him along.  
  
"Zack! What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Just come, on!"  
  
"Are you insane? Did you not hear a word that I just said?" Freddy tried to stop being pulled along, but he knew if he did this too much, it would end in him falling backwards down the stairway and that would be horribly painful.  
  
Zack shoved the door to the rooftop open and went up, slightly loosening his grip on Freddy's wrist, but not much.  
  
When he was almost at the door, Freddy jerked his wrist back towards him. "No, Zack."  
  
"Yes...Freddy."  
  
"Uh...Zack...no..."  
  
"Uh...Freddy...yes." Zack sounded awfully sure of himself.  
  
"You have another thing coming if you think that you can get me up there." Freddy said with all the harshness he could muster. However, knowing he was only about four steps away from being on top of the roof of their apartment complex, he didn't manage much of anything.  
  
"Come on...if you come up, I'll...hmm...you know what, if you come up, I'll let you see me drunk next weekend."  
  
"Are you serious?" Freddy asked, eyebrows arched in question.  
  
"Would I lie to you, Freddy?"  
  
Freddy nodded, "Alright...but...I-I'm not moving once I get up there." His voice was laced with loads of uncertainty. The blond slowly made his way up the three remaining steps to the rooftop. When he was on the last one, he almost went back down. "No...  
  
"Remember my promise..." Zack said tantalizingly.  
  
"Fine..." Freddy muttered, glaring at the brunette; taking Zack's hand, he managed to pull himself up. "Ok...I'm up here...I get to see you drunk next weekend. Can we go now?" Freddy asked immediately after he was up.  
  
Zack shook his head, "No."  
  
"Why not?" Freddy asked slowly, fear all over his face, shining in his eyes, and voice laden with it.  
  
"Because...you haven't seen the eclipse yet."  
  
"Oh...right...where is it?" Freddy asked, looking up in the dark sky frantically so he could find it and they could go back down.  
  
Zack smirked. This was just too amusing. "Over there." He said, pointing northeast.  
  
Freddy turned his head in the direction Zack was pointing. However, instead of looking up like he should, his eyes traveled downwards. He closed his eyes and swallowed. He could feel his shoulders tense. This was not funny. He didn't even care if he saw Zack drunk anymore. He just wanted back down on the ground where he knew it was safe. "Can we....go now?" He barely managed to choke out.  
  
"If you calm down and relax, yes."  
  
"Calm down? I'm at least three or four, if not five, hundred feet off the ground, Zack! You go get a fear of heights and get up on a rooftop and see how calm and relaxed you would be!"  
  
Zack suppressed the smirk that almost passed over his lips. "Come on...just for a little bit and we'll go back down."  
  
He nodded, "Alright...I can do that...I guess...how long?"  
  
"Three seconds."  
  
"Three seconds?" Freddy questioned. That just seemed like a really short time. "Why only three seconds?"  
  
"Here's the catch," Zack started.  
  
"I knew something wasn't right..." Freddy muttered.  
  
"You have to be looking down."  
  
Freddy's eyes widened. "What? Zack, no...I can't do that..."  
  
"Come on, it's just three seconds."  
  
"Three seconds of complete torture!" Freddy shouted, "Come on...don't make me do this."  
  
"You have to."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm not going to let you go back down until you do."  
  
"Zack...that's not fair."  
  
"Life isn't supposed to be fair, Jones."  
  
Freddy shook his head furiously, "No...no...I can't do this...you don't understand how bad this is!"  
  
"How bad what is? You looking down for a few seconds?"  
  
He shook his head even harder, "No...no...Zack...you don't understand how bad this fear is...please, just...don't make me do this." He looked up at his dark haired friend with begging eyes. "Please..."  
  
Surprisingly, Zack stood his ground. "No. You're doing this wether you like it or not, or you won't go back downstairs."  
  
Freddy was still shaking his head, "Please...Zack...I just want to be on the ground...where I know I'm safe...please."  
  
"I have a question for you..."  
  
"Alright..."  
  
"We've been living in the top-most apartment of the complex for almost five years. How have you been able to handle that?"  
  
"I...don't look out the window and take the elevator."  
  
"But...isn't the elevator glass? Wouldn't you see how high up you were anyway?"  
  
"No...I close my eyes and sing a Billy Idol song in my head until the elevator stops."  
  
"Oh...well...that makes sense, I guess..."  
  
"Can we please just go back to the apartment?" Freddy asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet slightly and with his eyes closed tight.  
  
"No."  
  
"God, Zack! Please!"  
  
"Look...really...three seconds, look down, and we'll go back."  
  
"Zack..."  
  
"Come on, if you really want to go back down to the apartment that bad, you'll do it."  
  
Freddy looked up at Zack, drop dead fear in his eyes.  
  
"Gonna do it?"  
  
Freddy swallowed and nodded slowly.  
  
"Alright...come on." With that, Zack took his blond companions shoulders and slowly guided him over to a place where he could easily look down.  
  
Freddy felt his shoulders stiffen and he leaned into Zack, making the brunette stop. "No...I can't...I can't do this, Zack."  
  
"Come on..."  
  
"If you get me any closer to the edge, I'll fall!"  
  
Zack raised an eyebrow. Freddy's fear must be pretty big considering they were almost two feet away from the edge. He shook his head, "I-I can't..."  
  
"Come on...you're almost there...Just a few more steps and a look down and it's all over, ok?"  
  
Freddy swallowed. Hard. "Al-Alright...I can...I can do this..." He said slowly. "I can do this." He repeated, though with more confidence this time.  
  
Zack smiled a little and guided the blond forward a little bit; They only closed half a foot, but it was close enough for Freddy to peer over the edge. "Alright...look down and we'll go back." He said. Freddy was still leaning against him and Zack could feel that the blond's shoulders were as tense as ever. "Come on...just one look and it's done."  
  
Freddy had his eyes shut as tight as humanly possible. He shook his head furiously against Zack's chest. "Mmmm...I-I-I...I can't do this...it's not happening, Zack. Can we just...go back? Please?"  
  
He sounded so desperate that it was painful, but Zack stood his ground. "Come on..." He coaxed, "Just a single look and we'll go..."  
  
"I can't, Zack. I just...I can't do it!" Freddy sounded as if he was almost on the verge of tears. "Please...Zack..."  
  
"Freddy..."  
  
"Zack, please!"  
  
Zack tilted the blond's head downward.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing..." Zack muttered. He smirked and clapped his hands together not far from Freddy's ears.  
  
When Zack clapped, Freddy's eyes flew open. Since Zack had tilted his head downward, Freddy was looking down at the parking lot of the apartment complex. As soon as this registered in Freddy's brain, he snapped his eyes shut as tight as he could. "Ok...I did it...Can we go now?" Freddy didn't even notice his voice cracking.  
  
"Did you look down and see anything or did it just register in your brain that you were looking down?"  
  
Freddy's head tilted upwards to look at Zack, "You know me too well..."  
  
Zack smiled, "So...are you going to do it?"  
  
"Please...don't make me do it again. Even just the registration of me looking down...God, you don't know how bad that was, Zack. Can't we just...go back down?"  
  
Zack nodded and kissed the blond on the forehead, "Yeah...we can go back now." He said. With his arms around Freddy's waist, he turned the two of them around and went back towards the stairway. "You did good, Jones, you did good."  
  
"Man...I swear...if you ever try and make me do something like that again...I think I might suddenly develop a history of rage blackouts."  
  
Zack laughed, "Yeah...and you could pull it off, too."  
  
Freddy smiled. "Yeah..."  
  
The couple slowly made their way down the stairway. Zack kissed the top of Freddy's head. It wasn't very long until the two reached the front door of their apartment. Zack smirked and when Freddy opened the door and the pair entered the apartment. When they reached the bed, Freddy realized that Zack was smirking. He frowned, "What are you smiling about?"  
  
"How do you feel about planes, Freddy?"  
  
"Why?" He asked slowly, frowning.  
  
"Well...Summer set up a little School of Rock Reunion in L.A. and...I kinda already told her we'd go."  
  
"Uh-huuhh..."  
  
"And...considering we're in New York...I figured we'd fly rather than drive..."  
  
"Right..."  
  
"So..." Zack smiled a little uncertainly, "How do you feel about flying, Freddy?" He repeated, though this time, his tone was much more unsure.  
  
"When is this reunion?"  
  
"Next Friday..."  
  
"You know I'm going to kill you, right?"  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"You just made me go up to the rooftop of our apartment complex and practically forced me to go to the edge and look down...and all of this after you found out that I had--have--that would be have an almost immeasurable fear of heights...and now...you're telling me...that you've already told Summer that we'd go to a reunion...and you've already decided that we'll take a plane?"  
  
"I didn't know before tonight..." Zack tried to defend himself before quickly saying, "AndplusIkindabookedtheticketsalready..."  
  
"What?" Freddy asked.  
  
"Well...I...I kind of...already...booked the...tickets..." Zack shifted a little and shrugged slightly.  
  
"What? Are you serious?" Freddy sighed, "Aww shit."  
  
"Well, it's not that bad...I mean...you don't have to have the window seat and...they movies and stuff so...you wouldn't have to occupy your mind with thoughts about heights and everything and...uh...yeah...that's all I can think of for positive views right now..." Zack bit his lower lip sheepishly.  
  
"I can't believe this...Zack...I...I can't go on that plane. There's no way. I just...you don't know what...you don't know how bad it was just to look over the edge of the rooftop tonight. There is no way in hell that I can go on a plane ride for six or more hours, Zack." Freddy was seriously freaking out about this.  
  
"But...you won't have to look down or anything. It's not that bad, right?"  
  
Freddy shook his head, "No...NO...I can't do this, Zack. I'm not going to. I'll drive if I absolutely have to go, but I am not getting on a plane. Especially not next week and after what you put me through tonight!"  
  
"Freddy, come on, get a backbone."  
  
"You wanna talk to me about getting a backbone, Mooneyham?"  
  
"What's the supposed to mean?"  
  
"As if you had a backbone before we became friends...and then some."  
  
Zack was seething already, but he knew he couldn't argue with Freddy. He was telling the truth. Having no argument, Zack fell back into his pillow, taking silence as his comeback.  
  
"Aww...shit..." He muttered. "You givin' me the silent treatment now, Zack?"  
  
Zack ignored the blond.  
  
"Dammit! Aren't you already quiet enough? People that silent should be banned from being allowed to give the silent treatment!"  
  
Zack glared at the blond above him in response.  
  
"God, Zack I didn't mean it like that! You know what I mean!"  
  
Zack gave him a questioning look, as if asking how he could be so sure.  
  
"God, Zack...I know I'm being an ass and...I'm sorry, but...God! This is a lot to take at once..." Freddy was leaning against the wall behind the bed and had his knees drawn to his chest. He folded his arms and put them on his knees, resting his head on them. "Dammit, Zack...I just...this whole thing with everything suddenly revolving around heights...it's just...God!" He shouted. "Look...Zack...I..."  
  
Zack sat up and shook his head, "Stop. Just...stop. You're not the one being a jerk, I am."  
  
"No, Zack, it was definitely me--"  
  
"No. I shouldn't be trying to force you to do something that you don't want to do."  
  
"But I shouldn't have lashed out at you like that!"  
  
"You had perfect reason to, Freddy."  
  
"No, I didn't, Zack, I--"  
  
"Shut up." Zack whispered, barely able to hear himself.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Shut up, Freddy."  
  
"And just how do you think that you're going to actually manage to get me to--"  
  
Zack rolled his eyes and kissed the blond in the middle of all of his rambling. "I thought I told you to shut up."  
  
"Well...that certainly did the trick. Maybe I should do things to make you tell me to shut up more often." He grinned mischievously.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A week later...  
  
"I can NOT believe you actually managed to convince me to do this!" A very shocked and slightly angry blond shouted.  
  
"Well, it's not my fault you agreed to it. You didn't have to. We could be driving right now...actually, we could have been driving at three in the morning." The brunette that was walking beside the raging blond said calmly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"If we had wanted to leave early enough to get to L.A. this morning and we were going to drive...we would have been getting up around three this morning."  
  
"Good God, I'm glad you talked me into this."  
  
"Yeah...six hours compared to about nine or ten...definitely the better choice."  
  
"But I..." Freddy trailed off, suddenly becoming extremely interested in his shoes.  
  
"What?" Zack asked, slightly concerned, a frown gracing his face.  
  
"I just..." He shrugged.  
  
"Why so tense?"  
  
Freddy gave Zack a look that said that he had just stated the most obvious thing in the world. "I can't believe that you would even ask a question like that."  
  
Zack rolled his eyes, "There's nothing to worry about, Freddy. You won't even know when we're at the height we're supposed to be..."  
  
"I think you're wrong. I think I will."  
  
"You'll see..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The couple had been on the plane for about an hour now, and Zack was starting to wonder about Freddy. Not only was his ADD kicked into high gear, but he was seriously tense. It was kind of funny in an odd and slightly twisted way, but Zack didn't really like seeing Freddy like this. He hadn't ever seen his ADD this bad; it was almost as if he had suddenly become OCD as well. "You ok?" Zack asked.  
  
"Yeah...I'm great...fine...you know what? I'm even better than great and fine. I'm...fantastic...excellent...just...absolutely WONDERFULL!" He smiled what was supposed to be a reassuring one, but turned out more like an extremely nervous one. He drummed his fingers of his left hand on his left leg and almost immediately afterwards did the same with the right; He wrung his hands twice and clapped, turning to Zack and very quickly saying, "I can't do this. I have to get off. I need ground. Safe...low...ground."  
  
"You can't...do that, Freddy."  
  
"Why not?" He asked, a slightly dejected look on his face.  
  
"Well...this isn't a bus...the plane doesn't just stop...you have to wait until we get to L.A."  
  
Freddy nodded furiously, "Right...right..." He looked at Zack, "How long is that?"  
  
"Five hours."  
  
"Aww shit..." He sighed and tried to think positively. "I can do this...I can...I can do this..."  
  
"Did you take your meds?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Right...just checking."  
  
Freddy started make movements similar to the ones he had made moments ago. "You know I'm going to kill you once we reach L.A., right? I mean...when I'm done with the revelation of being on ground and not up here...in mid air...ooohhh shit!" He put his hands over his face.  
  
"Freddy?"  
  
"No, no...don't worry about me...I'm fine...I'm great...Oh shit!" He kept repeating the last phrase over and over, muttering it to himself as if it was a mantra of some kind.  
  
A cute, young, red-headed woman was walking down the isle, obviously a stewardess from the way she was dressed. "Sir," She said quietly, stopping next to Freddy. "Sir...could you please discontinue the swearing? It's offending several people around you."  
  
"Shit...shit...oh shit...Oh, God..." The blond kept repeating this over and over to himself. It was as if he hadn't even noticed the woman standing next to him.  
  
The girl tapped him lightly on shoulder. "Sir," She still receive no response other than his continued mantra.  
  
"Oh, God...oh shit...shit...shit...I can't believe this...oh shit..." Freddy had his hands in the sides of his head now.  
  
Zack shook his head a little bit at the woman's attempts. It was sad, but he knew that she wasn't going to get through to Freddy, however, Zack decided he'd let her try for a little bit longer before saying something to her.  
  
She closed her eyes and sighed. When she opened her eyes again, she touched the young blond man on his arm. "Sir?"  
  
Freddy finally took notice of the red-headed woman. He looked up and noticed that she was about twenty-four or so, his age, give or take a year or so. "Y-Yeah?" He asked, his voice a little shaky.  
  
"Sir...could you please stop your swearing? You're really offending some people."  
  
"Uh...sorry, um.." Freddy glanced at her name tag, "Misty..."  
  
"It's alright as long as you discontinue the swearing."  
  
Freddy nodded, "Yeah...ok...uh...heh..." He bit his lower lip and hardly noticed that he was bouncing his leg up and down by the ball of his foot.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Freddy, who had been looking intently at the floor, jerked his head up to look at Misty again. "Yeah?" He was still chewing his lower lip.  
  
"Are you...ok? Is there anything I can do to make you...more comfortable?" She asked in a happy, uppity, tone that was almost robotic-like in it's use.  
  
"Not unless you can make the plane land and let me get the hell off..."  
  
"Um...no. No, sir, I can't do that."  
  
"Then...no, no, there's nothing you can do." He said, leaning on his knees and pressing his palms to his eyes.  
  
"Are you sure your ok?"  
  
He shook his head, looking at the woman again. "No. No...I am not ok. I won't be ok until we reach L.A." He paused, "No...I will not be ok until I am on the ground. And then I'll be in the very...embarrassing situation of practically kissing the ground after we land."  
  
"Why...is that?" She asked, though now her tone was soft and velvet-like instead of the tone from before. "If you don't mind me asking, that is."  
  
Freddy shook his head, "No, it's ok. I, uh...I kinda have a thing for...heights..."  
  
"Then...why are you on a plane?" Now the young woman was throughly confused.  
  
Freddy jerked a thumb towards the brunette next to him. "He, uh...convinced me. And plus, I'd rather suffer six hours of this than having to get up at like...two thirty or three and leave for L.A. just to drive." He sighed and started drumming his fingers on his legs. This, however, soon proved to not be satisfying enough and he started tapping his hands on his legs very quickly and repeatedly. Maybe this would satisfy him for a little while.  
  
"Well...I hope you...enjoy...the rest of the...flight." She said a line that passed her lips often, though sounded really unsure about it this time. "You know, that's the first time that line has come out so awkward?"  
  
"Sorry...I tend to have a certain...effect on people."  
  
She smiled, "Well..." She waved her fingers at him and continued with her job.  
  
Freddy sighed and leaned back into the seat. "Zack?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You know I'm going to kill you after we land and I get over the fact that I'm touching ground, right?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. I'm planning my funeral and writing my will right now."  
  
"Good...you're gonna need it."  
  
~*~*~*~ 


End file.
